militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Infantry Division (Philippines)
Philippines |allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry |role= Conventional Warfare, Anti-Guerrilla Operations |size= 4 Brigades, 11 Battalions. Total is 20000+ soldiers |command_structure= Under the Philippine Army |current_commander= BGen Felicito Virgilio M Trinidad Jr AFP |garrison= Camp Major L Sang-an, Pulacan, Labangan, Zamboanga Del Sur |nickname= Tabak Division |motto= "Your Security, Our Mission Community Development, Our Goal" |mascot= Machete |battles= World War II * Philippines Campaign (1941-1942) * Battle of Bataan (1942) * Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Philippines Campaign (1944-1945) * Battle of Luzon (1945) * Battle of Batanes (1945) Communist and Islamic Insurgency in the Philippines Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines Anti-guerilla operations against the NPA and the Moro Islamic Liberation Front Zamboanga Siege Crisis |notable_commanders= BGen Cesar F Fortuno, AFP BGen Raymundo T Jarque, AFP MGen Diomedio P Villanueva, AFP MGen Narciso J Abaya, AFP MGen Romeo B Dominguez, AFP MGen Glicerio Sua, AFP, MGen Noel A Coballes AFP |anniversaries=4 December |decorations= Presidential Streamer Award |identification_symbol_label=Unit Patch |identification_symbol=1ID Tabak Badge }} The 1st Infantry Division, Philippine Army, known officially as the Tabak Division, is the Philippine Army's primary Infantry unit, and specializes in anti-guerrilla warfare. The division has been boasted as one of the world's best anti-guerilla fighters in Asia combating terrorists in Southern Mindanao. History Untold History 1st Regular Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II under the Japanese Invasion The military establishment of the 1st Regular Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army also known as Tabak Division was founded on 5 May 1936 to 9 April 1942 was the military stationed at Camp Murphy (now. Camp Aguinaldo) in Quezon City, Rizal (now. Metro Manila) from the engagements of the Anti-Japanese military operations in Bataan on 1 January – 9 April 1942 and aiding the USAFFE military forces led by General Douglas MacArthur against the Imperial Japanese troops led by General Masaharu Homma during the Battle of Bataan on 1942. Started the Battle of Bataan on January 1942, the local troops of the PCA 1st Regular Division led by Brigadier General Mateo C. Capinpin (1938-1941) and Brigadier General Fidel J. Segundo (1941-1942) was sent the military operations in Bataan and aiding the defending USAFFE forces against the Japanese begins the main battle commands on Bataan from February to April 1942. Before the three months and one year battles for the fall of Bataan, local troops and officers of the 1st Regular Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army and they supporting the USAFFE military forces was fought side by side in Bataan and attacking Japanese troops include the Layac Line, Porac-Guagua Line, Abucay-Mauban Line, Battle of Trail 2, the Battle of the Pockets and the Battle of the Points before the invasion at Mount Samat on 3 April 1942. In 3 April 1942 on Good Friday, the invasion of all local forces under the 1st Regular Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army enters the fall of Mount Samat in Bataan and help USAFFE military forces and attacking Japanese troops. After the Battle of Bataan on 9 April 1942, the local forces under the Philippine Commonwealth Army 1st Regular Division was surrenders to the Imperial Japanese troops in Bataan was captured and they walking the march of all Filipino and American POW's around in Mariveles, Bataan to Camp O'Donnell in Capas, Tarlac was start the Bataan Death March. After the Fall of Bataan on 1942 by the surrendering troopers of the PCA 1st Regular Division by the Japanese hands in Bataan. Replacing of the 1st Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was re-established on 1942 to 1946 and the military stationed and moved in Northern Luzon and Batanes Islands. 1st Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army during World War II under the Conflicts and Counter-Insurgencies during the Japanese Occupation and Allied Liberation 1st Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army in Northern Luzon and Batanes Islands '' Main Article: 1st Infantry Division (Philippine Commonwealth Army)'' The 1st Infantry (TABAK) Division traces its beginning from the first regular Division of the Philippine Army during the commonwealth period. It was activated on 18 January 1936 with BGEN GUILLERMO B FRANCISCO, AFP as its first Commanding General, initially it was filled up by regular troops from the Philippine Constabulary. It was strengthen in 1941 when World War II loomed in the Pacific region. The 1st Infantry Division, Philippine Commonwealth Army was the military re-establishment and active on 1942 to 1946 at the military general headquarters was stationed and moving in Northern Luzon and Batanes Islands was the engagements of the assigned to combat the armed forces of the Japanese Imperial military insurgency in Northern Luzon and Batanes Islands before the Post-Japanese Invasion to the Liberation of the Philippines and started the fall the engagements of the Anti-Japanese military operations to liberated in Ilocos Norte, Ilocos Sur, Abra, Cagayan, Isabela, Batanes Islands and Mountain Province in 1942 to 1945 to helping local troopers of the USAFIP-NL military units, the recognized guerrilla groups and U.S. liberating troops by defeated from the Japanese Imperial forces. Started the Liberation of Northern Luzon on January to August 1945 between the Japanese and Allied troops. Local troopers under the Philippine Commonwealth Army 1st Infantry Division was sending the combat military operations in Northern Luzon include around the six major provinces of Ilocos Norte, Ilocos Sur, Abra, Cagayan, Isabela and Mountain Province and they recaptured and liberated in Northern Luzon and helped the local troops of the USAFIP-NL military units, the recognized guerrilla groups and U.S. liberating troops by defeats and fought against the Imperial Japanese armed forces led by General Tomoyuki Yamashita include the main battle commands of Ilocos Campaign, Battle of Abra, Mountain Province Campaign and Cagayan Valley Campaign. After the fall to liberate in Northern Luzon on August 1945 by the victorious from the Allies and they defeated Japanese, the clearing of the local troops of the Philippine Commonwealth Army 1st Infantry Division was a victory and they captured in Northern Luzon include around the six major provinces of Ilocos Norte, Ilocos Sur, Abra, Cagayan, Isabela and Mountain Province and they defeats and surrendered Japanese troops led by General Yamashita. The local Filipino soldiers under by 1st and 12th Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army was landed the beaches and they retaken and liberated in the island province of Batanes and attacking Imperial Japanese troops begins the Battle of Batanes. After the Battle of Batanes, local Filipino troops under the Philippine Commonwealth Army units enters and they liberated the town of Basco and attacking Japanese, the victory of all local troops of the PCA 1st and 12th Infantry Division was cleared and capturing in the island province of Batanes and defeats and surrendered Japanese troops. During the war, the Division was inducted to the United States Armed Forces in the Far East. It prominently figured in Bataan and Corregidor campaigns and was twice awarded with the U. S Presidential Unit Citation Badge. After the war, it was reactivated on 1 October 1957 as a combat ready Division of the Philippine Army, absorbing 25 Battalion Combat Teams that carried the brunt of the Anti Hulk campaign in the 1950s. 1st Infantry Division, Philippine Army during the Post-War era The Division served under the United Nations Command during the Korean War and trained AFP elements which composed the PHILCAG sent to Vietnam. It also played a vital role in the anti-insurgency campaign, in the Central Luzon and Cagayan Valley in the 1960s. It was first deployed in Sulu, Basilan and Tawi-Tawi during the outbreak of the Southern Philippines Secessionist Group in 1973. At present, it continues to be the guardian of peace in Western Mindanao. The 1st Infantry Division, Philippine Army also known as Tabak Division new headquarters was founded on 4 December 1989 at stationed in Camp Major Cesar L Sang-an in Barangay Pulacan, Labangan, Zamboanga Del Sur after its stint in Jolo, Sulu. It was redeployed in mainland Zamboanga Peninsula and Lanao Provinces (ZAMPELAN) to combat the Communist and Islamic rebel fighters and to counter terrorism in Mindanao, Basilan, Sulu and Tawi-Tawi (BASULTA) and started the ongoing Islamic and Communist insurgencies in Mindanao in Southern Philippines on 1969 to date against the Communist rebels of the New People's Army (NPA) and the Islamic rebels and bandits of the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF), Moro National Liberation Front (MNLF) and the Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG). The Headquarters of the 1st Infantry (TABAK) Division is located on a 422.81 hectare military reservation surrounding Barangay Upper Pulacan, in Labangan, Zamboanga del Sur. This reservation was taken over by the Division from Army Reserve Command (ARESCOM) on 16 August 1987. From being rugged and mountainous, it was slowly developed into a sprawling and thriving military camp with the help of the 545th Engineer Battalion, 52nd Engineering Brigade, Philippine Army. On 4 May 1991, the Camp was named in honor of Major Cesar L. Sang-an who died defending the country's sovereignty against a superior number of MNLF forces of Barangay Malaning, Labangan, Zamboanga del Sur on 23 March 1973. Sang-an was a brilliant Scout Ranger officer and a courageous fighter. Though twice wounded, he directed and covered his men until he was killed. This heroism earned him the award of the Distinguished Conduct Star (Posthumous) from the Armed Forces of the Philippines. He was born in 3 November 1926 in Kinogitan, Misamis Oriental. Mission The 1st Infantry (TABAK) Division, Philippine Army to conduct reinvigorated Internal Peace and Security Operations (IPSO) in the AOR to neutralize the CTM, destroy the ASG and JI, hold and contain MILF forces while continuing to observe the primacy of the peace process and neutralize other threat groups in order to establish a physically and psychologically secured environment conducive to progress and development. Lineage of Commanding Officers *BGen Guillermo B Francisco AFP (5 May 1936 – 10 October 1938) *BGen Mateo C Capinpin AFP (10 October 1938 – 31 August 1941) *BGen Fidel J Segundo AFP (18 December 1941 – 26 January 1942) *BGen Tirzo G Fajardo AFP (1 October 1957 – 15 June 1958) *BGen Manuel T Flores AFP (15 June 1958 – 2 November 1958) *BGen Antonio C Deveyra AFP (2 November 1958 – 28 March 1962) *BGen Ernesto M Mata AFP (1 March 1962 – 17 March 1962) *BGen Rigoberto J Atienza AFP (17 September 1963 – 9 June 1964) *BGen Flaviano P Olivares AFP (10 June 1964 – 15 March 1965) *BGen Godofredo F Mendoza AFP (15 March 1965 – 1 June 1965) *BGen Gaudencio V Tobias AFP (1 June 1965 – 11 June 1966) *BGen Romeo C Espino AFP (17 June 1966 – 23 February 1967) *BGen Ruben F Maglaya AFP (23 February 1967 – 5 June 1968) *BGen Eduardo M Garcia AFP (5 June 1968 – 6 February 1970) *BGen Rafael G Zagala AFP (6 February 1970 – 31 March 1976) *BGen Teodulfo S Bautista AFP (4 March 1976 – 10 October 1977) *BGen Emilio S Luga AFP (12 October 1977 – 21 May 1981) *BGen Angelo C Queding AFP (21 May 1981 – 31 March 1982) *BGen Mariano C Miranda AFP (25 April 1982 – 25 February 1986) *BGen Rodolfo T Tolentino AFP (25 February 1986 – 1 April 1986) *BGen Ernesto C Maderazo AFP (1 April 1986 – 11 October 1987) *BGen Raul T Aquino AFP (11 October 1987 – 12 October 1987) *BGen Buenaventura S Tabo AFP (12 October 1987 – 28 March 1988) *BGen Gumersindo T Yap AFP (28 March 1988 – 1 August 1989) *BGen Ernesto B Calupig AFP (1 August 1989 – 4 December 1989) *BGen Cesar F Fortuno AFP (4 December 1989 – 2 February 1991) *BGen Eduardo M Fernandez AFP (2 February 1991 – 15 October 1991) *BGen Raymundo T Jarque AFP (15 October 1991 – 22 December 1992) *BGen Rene G Cardones AFP (22 December 1992 – 15 July 1995) *MGen Rene JS Dado AFP (15 July 1995 – 6 October 1997) *MGen Diomedio P Villanueva AFP (6 October 1997 – 23 July 1999) *MGen Narciso J Abaya AFP (23 July 1999 – 28 March 2001) *MGen Romeo B Dominguez AFP (28 March 2001 – 7 July 2001) *MGen Glicerio S Sua AFP (8 July 2001 – 28 February 2003) *BGen Trifonio P Salazar AFP (28 February 2003 – 20 November 2004) *BGen Gabriel A Habacon AFP (20 November 2004 – 11 January 2006) *Mgen Eugenio V Cedo AFP (11 January 2006 – 1 September 2006) *MGen Raymundo B Ferrer AFP (1 September 2006 – 16 March 2007) *MGen Nehemias G Pajarito AFP (16 March 2007 – 24 February 2009) *MGen Romeo D Lustestica AFP (24 February 2009 – 13 January 2011) *MGen Noel A Coballes AFP (13 January 2011 – 10 February 2012) *MGen Ricardo Rainier G Cruz III AFP (10 February 2012 - 10 February 2013) *BGen Daniel A Lucero AFP (10 February 2013 - 2 June 2013) *BGen Felicito Virgilio M Trinidad Jr AFP (2 June 2013 to date) Units The following are the Brigade units that are under the First Infantry Division. * 101st Infantry (Three Red Arrows) Brigade * 102nd Infantry (Igsoon) Brigade * 103rd Infantry (Haribon) Brigade * 104th Infantry (SULTAN) Brigade OPCON * 2nd Mechanized (Magbalantay) Infantry Brigade The following are the Battalion units under the First Infantry Division. *5th Infantry (Duty Bound) Battalion (CAFGU) *10th Infantry (Steady…On) Battalion *18th Infantry (Deo et Patria)Battalion *32nd Infantry (Daredevil) Battalion *35th Infantry (Makamandag) Battalion *44th Infantry (Agile n Stable)Battalion *51st Infantry (Fuerte Uno) Battalion *53rd Infantry (Matapat) Battalion *55th Infantry (Vigilant) Battalion *64th Infantry (Knights) Battalion *1st Military Intelligence Battalion *1st Civil Military Operations Battalion *1st Field Artillery Battalion *1st Signal Battalion OPCON *15th Infantry (Molave Warriors) Battalion, 3rd Infantry Division *65th Infantry Battalion, 9th Infantry Division *6th Special Forces Battalion, Special Forces Regiment (Airborne), Special Operations Command *4th Scout Ranger Battalion, First Scout Ranger Regiment), Special Operations Command *4th Mechanized Infantry Battalion *1st Cavalry Squadron *3rd Cavalry Squadron The following are the Division Reconnaissance Company units under the First Infantry Division. *11th Division Reconnaissance Company *12th Division Reconnaissance Company *14th Division Reconnaissance Company *15th Division Reconnaissance Company Operations * Anti-guerrilla operations against the New People's Army and the Moro National Liberation Front (MNLF). After a treaty was concluded between Philippine and MNLF officials, the 1ID fought against the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF). * Anti-terrorist operations against the Abu Sayyaf. * Operation Enduring Freedom - Philippines. Trivia *Both MGen's Diomedio Villanueva and Narciso Abaya were assigned to the AFP's Top post as AFP Chief of Staff while MGen Noel A Coballes is the current Commanding General, Philippine Army *BGen Raymundo Jarque's named was dragged to a series of coup attempts against the Aquino Administration. *BGEN RAUL T AQUINO AFP commanded the 1st Infantry (TABAK) Division, Philippine Army for a period of twenty four (24) hours from 11 October 1987 to 12 October 1987. *1st Infantry Division is the only Division confronting all major threat groups in the country. *It is known as "The Premier and Fightingiest Division of the Philippine Army" * Zamboanga Siege Operations which lasted for 21-days is one of the longest continuous Urban Operations with Armed confrontation. The death toll reached more than 200 consisting of security forces (26), Rouge MNLF Elements (Misuari Faction)(183-other unaccounted were buried by their comrades while fighting), and civilians (12). References * Official Site of the PA 1ID. Category:Divisions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Armed Forces of the Philippines Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines)